La boda
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Ryuko esta bajo el control de la biofibra, pero alguien llega a sus pensamientos para rescatarla.


_-Esta es una escena alternativa de lo que podría haber pasado cuando Ryuko estaba bajo el control mental de la biofibra, (y si Senketsu fuera humano uwú). Disfrutad de este pequeño One-shot Ryuketsu *W*-_

* * *

Una preciosa y gran iglesia eran el escenario de una muchacha vestida con su nupcial traje blanco.

Era grande y voluptuoso. Toda la falda rozaba el frío suelo de mármol y sus mangas cubrían por completo sus hombros. La muchacha miraba a la gran vidriera que tenía enfrente de ella, quedó fascinada con aquella combinación de colores parecida a un arco iris. Estaba tan atenta a aquellos cristales, que no se percató de la presencia de un muchacho.

Aquel chico tenía el pelo negro al igual que ella y parte de su flequillo, lo tenía tintado de un rojo intenso. Sus ojos eran del color del ámbar, y tan penetrantes que aunque él estuviese feliz, su rostro podría indicar todo lo contrario.

- Ryuko... -susurro apenas cuando entraba por el gran portón de madera-

La muchacha se giró en su encuentro. Parecía bastante sorprendida al verlo, pero aquella sorpresa no era precisamente agradable.

- ¿Quien eres tú? no estas invitado a mi boda...

- Ryuko, tú no vas a casarte. -se acercaba poco a poco al altar donde estaba su compañera-

- ¡Si voy a casarme! Mi madre lo quiere así, y así sera... -sonrio algo nostalgica- mi madre solo quiere lo mejor para mi...

- Deja ya de soñar Ryuko, tú no pensarias en casarte ni aunque te dieran todas las croquetas del mundo.

- ¿Croquetas? yo nunca estaría interesada en esas cosas. La ropa es lo que me apasiona. -miro con ternura su vestido-

- ¿Entonces me amas, Ryuko? -empezó a subir los tres escalones que le separaban de la chica-

- ¿Qué? -se sonrojó ante tales palabras- No se quien eres, ¿cómo piensas que te amo sin conocerte si quiera? es más, tu no eres ropa, eres un humano.

- Me conoces bien Ryuko... -le cogió la mano en un pequeño descuido por parte de ella- soy yo, Senketsu...

- ¡Sueltame! -se libero de su agarre- ¡te he dicho que no te conozco! ¡No conozco a ningún Senketsu!

- Recuerda Ryuko... no dejes que la biofibra te controle.

- ¿Qué biofibra? no conozco tal cosa... -su cabeza comenzó a recibir una serie de punzadas. Ella solo pudo sostenerse la cabeza-

- La biofibra, es lo que te esta haciendo olvidarme Ryuko... por favor... -acarició su rostro dulcemente, ella solo lo miraba un poco confusa y dolorida- recuerdame Ryuko...

Las punzadas empezaron a agudizarse más. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás intentando separarse de aquel desconocido para ella, pero no pudo ir muy lejos. Él la cogió de la cintura atrayendola hacía él. Apenas unos segundos más tarde, sus cuerpos estaban completamente unidos.

- Ryuko... -quedó prendado del olor de su cabello. Al ser más alto que ella, llegaba perfectamente-

- S-sueltame... -dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. Estaba empezando a debilitarse cada vez más-

- No quiero soltarme... no, no quiero soltarte nunca, Ryuko. -alzó el rostro de la chica- te quiero...

Aunque no conociese a aquel chico, su corazón se aceleró de golpe al igual que un rojo intenso apareció bajo sus mejillas. No podía comprender nada de lo que pasaba. Estaba en esa iglesia para casarse, casarse con un hombre que a su madre le parecía un partido perfecto para ella. Pero, aquel chico que estaba tocándola, no era el elegido por su madre sino que era un completo desconocido. Pero entonces, ¿por qué su corazón y cabeza le dolían tanto?

- P-porfavor... -se sonrojaba al sentir las manos de aquel chico rozar su espalda, desnuda por el diseño del vestido-

- Are que me recuerdes... -sostubo su mentón- solo puedes vestirme a mi, Ryuko...

Después de mirar unos segundos sus labios, la besó tiernamente en ellos. La chica se quedó perpleja, mirando sus ojos cerrados esperando que se separase de ella. Lo intentó nada más empezar aquel beso, pero el la sostenía con fuerza.

Afortunadamente para ella, ese contacto la hizo recordar vagamente todo lo que la biofibra le había echo olvidar. En su cerebro, los hilos se rompieron liberándola así del control mental. Al ver a aquel chico besarla, dedujo quien era nada más verlo. Entonces, decidió seguir el beso. Ambos profundizaron más el beso, dejando que sus lenguas se encontrasen varias veces antes de separarse por la falta de aire.

Senketsu había cambiado de color, ahora estaba rojo. No se esperaba para nada que Ryuko continuase el beso de una forma tan apasionada para él, que jamas había echo tal cosa.

- Senketsu... ¿cómo es posible que-

Se vio interrumpida por un segundo beso. Senketsu pensó en aprovechar esa oportunidad, el estar en su mente de aquella forma y al menos allí, pudiera hacerla suya. Nuevamente, Senketsu paseaba sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Ryuko, arañandola y haciendo que vagos gemidos saliesen de los ocupados labios de la chica.

- Ryuko... fusionemonos... -su lengua recorría la oreja de la chica, haciendo que esta se estremeciera-

- ¿Fusionarnos? ahora no podemos, no eres un uniforme...

- Ya lo se. No quiero fusionarme de ese modo... -continuó besando el cuello de la chica-

La cara de Ryuko se encendió. ¿Senketsu pensaba en ella de ESE modo?

- U...¡Uniforme pervertido! -detubo con éxito un tercer beso, tapando la boca de su compañero con la mano-No... No puedes tocarme... -dirigió su mirada al suelo, totalmente sonrojada-

- Eso no es verdad...

De la nada, Senketsu empujó a Ryuko contra el gran trozo de mármol que hacía de atril, dejándola casi acostada encima de él. Con una de sus manos, agarro ambos brazos de la chica para guiarlos hasta su espalda. Aquella pose era realmente preciosa, a los ojos de Senketsu.

- Yo siempre te he tocado, desde que nos conocimos... -agarró fuertemente uno de sus pechos, masajeandolo con su mano restante-

- P-para Senketsu... -dijo entrecortada tras su acción- aaag... ¿no se supone que esto es un sueño? -hizo una pausa forzada tras notar que la tela de su vestido se deslizaba hacia abajo- ¡¿Entonces por qué no despierto?! -grito frustada al notar una leve brisa acariciar su cuerpo desnudo-

- Porque no quieres despertarte, Ryuko. -dijo mirandola fijamente a los ojos-

Entonces fue cuando lo comprendió. No estaba enfadada con Senketsu por tocarla de esa manera, sino porque no podía tocarla así en ningún otro lugar. Ella disfrutaba cada caricia que Senketsu le daba. Aunque no fuese un uniforme recién planchado, su tacto seguía siendo igual de suave, igual de cálido. Incluso sus besos eran más cálidos de lo que ella podría haberse imaginado. Deseaba que la tocase, que hiciese con ella lo que quisiera al igual que hacía cuando se fusionaban. Pero, y después ¿qué?... no podría sentir nada después de despertarse en el mundo real. Eso era lo único que la frenaba...

- Es verdad... -susurró- no quiero despertarme... -cerro sus puños con fuerza, acción que Senketsu no ignoró- me gustaría que esto fuese así siempre...

Senketsu la liberó de su agarre. Ryuko mantuvo aquella pose tan reveladora, no tenía ganas de moverse.

- Ryuko... -le acarició la mejilla, estaba helada-

- Senketsu no quiero hacer nada... cuando me despierte, ¿qué pasara después? no podre volver a tocarte de esta forma... -imitó al de los ojos ámbar, rozando también su mejilla-

- Es por eso que quiero aprovechar este momento... -besó la mano de la chica, quien lo miró con ternura- ¿serias tan amable de concederme un deseo?

- ¿Cual? -preguntó divertida, imitando a un pequeño gato ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado-

- ¿Me permites hacerte mia para siempre? -sonrió dulcemente-

La chica se incorporó y, cogiéndole con ambas manos, le besó en los labios. Un tierno beso que dio paso a otro un poco más apasionado. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Brrr! ¡esta helado! -se quejó tras el contacto con el suelo de marmol-

- Tranquila Ryuko, yo te daré calor.

Senketsu se desprendió de su camiseta, quedándose solo con unos baqueros oscuros. La escena le pareció tan sensual a la chica, que pensó que se despertaría nada más la tocase. Pero, afortunadamente no fue así.

Senketsu volvió a juguetear con los pechos de Ryuko, esta vez lamiéndolos y dándole pequeños mordiscos en aquellos pezones rosados, los cuales hacían gemir a Ryuko. Uno de esos mordiscos, dejó huella en ella dejando brotar un poco de sangre. Él por su parte no dejo escapar la oportunidad, y lamió con desesperación ese pequeño camino rojo. La excitación era tal, que su entrepierna comenzó a dolerle. Eso de tener un cuerpo humano no era tan fácil.

Levantó las piernas de Ryuko, apoyándole en el atril de mármol para que él pudiese desprenderse de la única prenda que le impedía continuar, sus baqueros. Los dos estaban ya desnudos, mirándose fijamente y cada cual sonrojado a su modo. Tanto para Ryuko como para Senketsu era su primera vez, y aquello podía llegar a ser algo incomodo. Aunque claro, Senketsu estaba realmente decidido en no perder el tiempo.

Rozó la intimidad de la chica, que se estremeció nada más tocarla. Era la primera vez que veía algo así, y sería la única vez en la que podría tocarlo, disfrutarlo. Sin apartar la vista de su intimidad, introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella admirando como aquellas paredes se abrían a su paso. Ryuko se tapó la boca con ambas manos, no quería que le escuchase gemir del modo en que quería hacerlo. Comenzó a jugar cada vez más rápido con su intimidad, y a Ryuko cada vez le costaba más aguantar los gemidos que, cuando Senketsu retiró sus dedos, se escapó uno de ellos, al menos era pequeño.

Senketsu se quedó observando sus dedos, impregnados en los jugos de su compañera. Se llevó ambos dedos a la boca, saboreando el sabor que nunca probó de Ryuko. Le encantaba ese sabor. Se acercó a ella, acomodándola para que no estuviese incomoda. No podía aguantarse más. Rozó su miembro en la entrada de Ryuko, se sentía un ligero cosquilleo agradable.

- N-nunca lo he echo con n-nadie asi que... se gentil p-porfavor... -se mordió una de sus uñas al sentir el miembro de Senketsu-

- Tranquila... nunca te haría daño.

Todo comenzó. Senketsu entró poco a poco en la intimidad de Ryuko, la cual esta vez no podía aguantar sus gemidos, esta vez mezclados con el dolor. Al distinguir el tono de sus gemidos, se quedó unos segundo quieto esperando a que su compañera le ordenase cuando tenía que moverse. Como dijo antes, no quería hacerle daño. Un ligero movimiento de cabeza por parte de ella, hizo que una serie de suaves embestidas comenzara. ¿Aquel era el placer de los humanos? nunca se imaginó tal cosa... solo con beber la sangre de Ryuko le bastaba, hasta aquel día. Inconscientemente, Senketsu aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas guiándose por los fuertes gemidos de Ryuko y sus ganas de hacerla llegar al éxtasis. No tardó demasiado. Un último gemido ensordecedor por parte de la chica, anunció su llegada al orgasmo. Por su parte, un gruñido.

Sus cuerpos acabaron llenos de sudor, acompañado por una agitada respiración que era difícil de controlar. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Un dulce beso. Eso sería lo último que podrían hacer, antes de que Ryuko despertase de su control mental.

Mako y Satsuki la miraban con preocupación. Al abrir los ojos, pudo notar como Mako se abalanzó a abrazarla. Tan fuerte como siempre. Una nostálgica sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, siguiendo el abrazo de su amiga. Miró a Satsuki, también sonreía. Pero, allí faltaba alguien más. ¿Donde estaba Senketsu? o mejor dicho, el verdadero Senketsu... Lo busco con la mirada y, al fin, lo encontró tirado en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba ella. Volvió a ser el de siempre, un uniforme de marinera normal y corriente, aunque eso si, uniforme o no, siempre seria un pervertido.

* * *

_-Reviews please? XDDDD espero que lo hayais disfrutado... aunque mis lemon son un poco malos uwu-_


End file.
